1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates wireless terminals and methods of data communication therebetween. The present invention relates more particularly to a wireless terminals with a capability of controlling communication between other wireless terminals and a method of data communication implemented therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, known wireless terminals may support communication with other wireless terminals through a short range communication method that relies on Bluetooth or infrared communication means. In more detail, known wireless terminals have an ability to copy or move content such as a file contained in the wireless terminal to another wireless terminal through a wireless communication, and similarly receive content from the other wireless terminal. The wireless terminals thereby send and receive data necessary for other applications.
In order to perform copying of content using such a conventional short range communication method, the user first inputs a command (for example, by selecting the command from a menu) for controlling the wireless terminal to enter a communication mode to communicate between other wireless terminals by the short range communication method. The wireless terminal then identifies and displays a list of other wireless terminals that may communicate therewith by searching in range surroundings in response to the user's command. The user then inputs another command to select one wireless terminal from the list of in range or available terminal with which it may communicate. Finally, the user inputs another command to select content (for example, a file) to be copied and execute a copy operation to move or copy the file content.
Such known communication method and operations are complicated and cumbersome, and may be quite inconvenient for the user to execute. Additionally, the known method and operations are not intuitive and the user may experience difficulty therewith.